


Let's rock!

by heysameen



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I honestly don't know what to do in this section so I'm just gonna do what I'm good at: Nothing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heysameen/pseuds/heysameen
Summary: The speakers went silent for 3 seconds, the shuffle option acting on its own mind and shifting the mood entirely from the rispy, sorrow-y feel of Chris Isaac's ‘Wicked Game’ into the deep voice and then happy, cheerful beginning notes of ‘Jailhouse Rock’, by (The) Elvis(!). Nicole frowned for a second, too focused and comfortable (and to be honest, a little bit lazy) to move from her spot - sitting on the ground in front of the small coffee table - and change the song to get back into a calmer mood, but then smiled as the song worked its way into her brain.'Let's rock! Everybody, let's rock!'





	Let's rock!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of the billion daily headcanons I have involving this couple. I strongly recommend you listen to ‘Jailhouse Rock’, by Elvis Presley, before reading so you get into the mood of the fic (or just because it's a motherfucking timeless BOP). — https://open.spotify.com/track/452KBpASS5lZLeJWX9Ixub
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this very unpretentiously and decided to post it because a friend (Marta, @lgbtdom on twitter) encouraged me. You can find me screaming over the Wynonna Earp cast, saying things that make absolutely no sense and occasionally writing down my headcanons in a sort of 'short fic' or drawing format on my twitter, @waverlyearpy. Hope you enjoy the reading as rough and pointless as it is! x

The speakers went silent for 3 seconds, the shuffle option acting on its own mind and shifting the mood entirely from the rispy, sorrow-y feel of Chris Isaac's ‘Wicked Game’ into the deep voice and then happy, cheerful beginning notes of ‘Jailhouse Rock’, by (The) Elvis(!). Nicole frowned for a second, too focused and comfortable (and to be honest, a little bit lazy) to move from her spot - sitting on the ground in front of the small coffee table - and change the song to get back into a calmer mood, but then smiled as the song worked its way into her brain.

 

> _ Let's rock _
> 
> _ Everybody, let's rock! _

 

In a few seconds it had taken her completely over: the once methodical, serious and mechanical work of organizing and cleaning her (and Waverly's, who now had her own modest, but growing pile of ropes and equipment) rock-climbing gear becoming smooth, rhythmic. She closed her eyes for a moment, fingers going from groping and firmly disentangling the ropes to lightly tapping the dark wood of the small table, shoulders swinging halfway 'round fluidly.

 

> _ Everybody in the whole cell block _
> 
> _ Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock! _

 

Sensing a presence, she smiled, opening her eyes and refocusing them, looking at a very amused Waverly Earp looking at her while leaning onto the doorframe. She was barefoot, Nicole immediately noted, wearing one of Nicole's oversized shirts that barely reached the middle of her thighs and hung a little too low on her chest, falling over one shoulder. And god-damn-it if that wasn't just  _ The Sexiest Thing _ .

 

> _ The drummer boy from Illinois went “crash, boom, bang!” _
> 
> _ The whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang _

 

Her smile quickly turned into a smirk, prompting a lifted eyebrow from Waverly, while she graciously stood up - still swaying in a rocky rhythm. “ _ Number forty-seven said to number three, _ ” she mouthed, lips smiling around the words, “ _ You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see _ .” Nicole nodded at her, and while Waverly rolled her eyes she whispered, “ _ you are! _ ”.

 

“ _ I sure would be delighted with your company, _ ” As Nicole got back into mouthing the words Elvis cheerfully sang, Waverly's laugh filled the room in the infectious way it always did, while she moved away from the doorframe, approaching Nicole, almost as if she knew what was coming right next. “ _ Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me _ ,” Nicole's voice finally came out, a bit rough around the edges but still perfect in the elegant, classic way it always sounded to Waverly's ears. Nicole extended her right arm then, offering her hand and Waverly took it, picking up on Nicole's rhythm, rocking her way into her girlfriend's arms.

 

> _ Let's rock!  _
> 
> _ Everybody, let's rock! _
> 
> _ Everybody in the whole cell block  _
> 
> _ Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock _

 


End file.
